Don't You Dare Die On Me!
by LeeLee Lollipop
Summary: Inspired by ChildoftheBlankPage's picture on Deviant art. SLASH! Don't like it, move on or keep your mouth shut.


Percy slashed and dodged, fighting off monsters right and left. He felt a burning need to make sure his friends were safe, and above all, to see Nico.

"Jackson!" a voice screeched. Percy looked up to see Mrs Dodds/Alecto circling above him.

"Piss off!" he yelled.

The Fury landed in front of him, her fierce eyes filled with unnatural pity. "It's Nico. He's injured."

Percy froze. "What?" he whispered.

"I'll take you to him. He asked for you."

Percy couldn't think. He didn't even register that Alecto's claws were gripping his t-shirt so tightly the fabric was ripping, he didn't even care that he was dripping with blood, both from him and other people's. He wanted to see Nico, he needed to feel the younger-yet-older half-blood's hands in his own, he needed to look into those dark eyes that he had come to crave. He needed Nico.

"Oh, Gods!" he gasped, as he saw the scene below him. Alecto set him down gently and Percy ran towards the body on the floor. Damn keeping it a secret, Percy needed to hold his boyfriend.

"Nico!" Cradling the dark head in his arms, Percy ran a gentle finger over Nico's cheek. "Open your eyes for me, baby."

Nico's eyes fluttered open. "Percy?"

"Yeah, it's me, babe. Don't move, ok? Stay still."

"It hurts." Nico grumbled.

Percy almost laughed. Nico could find something to whine about on the most perfect of days. "Well, you shouldn't have gotten yourself stabbed then, should you?"

Nico sighed. "Shut up, Percy. Just kiss me and shut up."

Pressing a soft kiss to Nico's lips, Percy could feel tears building in his throat. He pushed them down and looked at the Apollo kid. "What can you do?"

"Not much, Percy. We might be the children of Apollo, but we're not miracles of modern medicine."

Percy looked down at all the blood surrounding Nico. "You have to be able to do something! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Percy. There's nothing we can do."

A tear fell from Percy's eye and onto Nico's cheek. "Do _not_ die on me, Nico! Don't you dare die on me!" he whispered desperately.

"Well move then."

"Don't get cocky, asshole." Percy smiled slightly.

"You like my asshole." Nico laughed, then broke into a cough. A cold sweat trickled down Percy's spine as spots of blood flew from Nico's lips.

"Nico…" Percy's voice cracked.

"I'm fine, Percy."

Tears were falling fast from Percy's eyes and he didn't care who saw them. His boyfriend was _dying_ and there was nothing Percy could do to stop it.

"I love you, Nico!"

Nico smiled. "Thanks, babe. Love you too."

Nico's face creased in pain and he whimpered slightly. "Percy!"

"I'm here, baby. You're gonna be fine."

Laughing hoarsely, Nico brushed a bloody finger over Percy's lips. "I'll wait for you."

Percy's eyes widened and his blood ran cold. "No! Nico!"

Nico's hand fell to the floor and his eyes drifted shut.

"_NICO_!" Pulling Nico close to him, Percy wrapped his arms around his small body and sobbed brokenly. He threw back his head and let out a cry, the earth shaking to match him.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and black rain fell down, Zeus' condolences to Percy. He let it wash over his skin, painting him the colour of his mood. Black. Nothingness.

A chariot rose out of the earth and a figure in black robes knelt down next to Percy. "Let me take him."

"No." Percy looked up at the God of the Underworld. "No."

"Percy, he is my son."

"He was my boyfriend long before you considered him your son. I said no."

The earth shook slightly. "Jackson!"

"I said no!" A wave rose from the sea behind the battlefield and swept Percy and Nico away. Eventually, at the bottom of the sea, Percy looked at his love.

Washed clean of all the blood, Nico could have been sleeping. Inspiration flashed to Percy in the form of a fairytale. He waved his hand and solidified water to ice.

He kissed Nico's lips for the last time and placed him into the casket. "You won't be waiting long, love. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Creating the lid for the casket, Percy placed it on the top and swam away, tears pouring down his face and leaving a glistening trail behind him.

There was a faint crack in the ground and a whisper seemed to echo from it under the ocean. "I love you, Percy."

_**A.N. - This was inspired by 'You Can't Die On Me Yet' by ChildoftheBlankPage on Deviantart, who has graciously given me permission to use her picture to write this. I hope it lives up to your expectations!**_


End file.
